veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirAston/Custom Quotes - At least we can dream
Even though it would be extremely troublesome to include custom voicework, we can at least give the characters some personality on this wikia. Therefore, this is the semi-official "custom quote archive" for every character. I'll do custom quotes for my character, the other ones can be suggestions via chat or talk. To avoid comment-clutter for just a few new quotes, I'll disable commenting on this blog post (the first time I disable that, huh...) There are some requirements, though: #The character in question should be approved and already included in the map. (The map inclusion-clause reduces sudden workload when a pulp of characters gets approved) #The character in question should have a background story. #When interacting with another character or an item, said character/item must be approved, but doesn't have to be included already. #If some drastic changes happen that affect a quote in such a way that the quote becomes obsolete, said quote will be moved under "Outdated Quotes". #For now, custom quotes will be limited to "Speech Style", "Spawning", "Using ultimate Ability", "Respawning" and special interactions. We'll be here all day if I would include stuff like moving, attacking and buying generic items. #*Every category will have a maximum of 3 quotes each to avoid fantasy clutter. #**The limit for Special Interactions count as a whole, but the limit here is raised to 8. Hide= |-|Aephus= Speech Style SLAVIC "R" BECAUSE REASONS. Focused, calm, though he can still shout at people when needed. Spawning :"And so it goes... again and again." :"It's suprising how little has changed over the centuries..." :"Just like good old times..." When using :"I see everything!" :"Your fate is sealed! :"Embrace the ineviatble!" Respawning :"Perhaps I'm too old for this." :"This cannot go unnoticed!" :"Hmmm... I should have known better." When buying :"I'd never thought I would have to do this." :"One must embrace the darkness to truly restrain it..." When killing :"Just like good old times, right, Aghosth?" :"I remember you back in the first Demon War, you haven't changed much, though..." When killing :"Your sick desire of power... This has to stop!" When killing :"Sleep now, and embrace the nothingness..." :"Thousands of years in a cold cocoon was enough sleep for me..." |-|Aghosth= Speech Style Somewhat loud and pompous (think Sauron from Jackson's LotR movies) Spawning :"Whose soul shall I consume first?" :"This world will be mine soon enough..." :"The Duskbringer's Might... Reborn!" When using :"KNEEL BEFORE ME!" :"CRAWL LIKE THE WORMS YOU ARE!" :"I SHALL SUBDUE YOU ALL!" Respawning :"I prevail..." :"I rise again..." :"The grave cannot hold Death itself..." When casting :"Three...Two...One..." :"Better start running!" When buying :"I can feel the power flowing through my body once again!" When killing or :"All the efforts of your people... for nothing!" :"The fate of Magnifide is inevitable, and you cannot change this!" When killing :"Revenge has the sweetest taste..." :"Don't ever get in my way, Solsworn..." When killing any enemy hero capable of dashing or blinking :"May I suggest... dodging?" |-|Drelon= Speech Style A pure madman, who gets overly excited by everything. Spawning :"Watch out mortals, the Storm is coming!" :"Yours truly Drelon is here!" :"Welcome, to the greatest battle yet!" When using :"GATHER CLOUDS!" :"PAVE THE WAY!" :"BEHOLD MY WRATH!" Respawning :"From a spark, I rise yet again!" :"The dark clouds gather once again!" :"You thought you could just get rid of me like that?" When using on himself :"HIT ME, I dare you!" When buying :"One step closer to the electrifying ascencion!" :"A new conduit! Perfect!" When killing :"Safety first!" When killing :"Now this is what I like to call a SHOCK Factor!" :"So what have we learned today, Raijin?" :"Shocking!" When killing :"The wind serves you! You will serve ME!" :"The sky is at MY command!" |-|Ganglione= Speech Style Cavernous, but gets high-pitched when excited (think Oogie Boogie's death scene. "MY BUGS!") Spawning :"Next comes... The audit." :"I own multitudes..." :"They think they possess..." When using :"Behold what will never be yours..." :"The greatest possession... Self." :"Wealth cannot be stopped..." Respawning :"Any loss... Is unbearable..." :"I take back... I take back..." :"So too will their lives be mine..." When is destroyed :"Noooooo!" :"My money... My wealth!" When channeling for the entire duration :"A strong magic indeed... Is interest." When getting the maximum possible amount of Bounty from killing a hero :"It's mine... It's all mine!" When killing an undead hero :"You don't keep possessions in death... Never die..." When killing a plant hero :"Wealth is useless to plants... So plants are useless to me." Killing Gorippas :"Your greed failed you... For you are not me..." Reaching level 18 :"Nothing left here... For me to take..." |-|Gorippas= Speech Style A sinister, but sophisticated voice, reflecting his past as an infernal blacksmith. Spawning :"History repeats itself." :"This time, I'm betting on demons." After being revived via :"I object." :"And now I return." :"Death wanted my life. Then I sliced his skull off." *laughs a little* Respawning :"That... was careless." :"My blades are sharp again." :"Huh, that's not where I died." When buying :"Just as planned." :"Oh, the irony." :"We meet again, Drumal." When killing :"Oh, was my whirlwind too lethal for you?" When killing :"Your rage was... short-lived." |-|Herculeon= Speech Style A majestic, inspiring voice that befits a noble dwarf. Spawning :"For the Empire!" :"I will never forget her death!" (referring to Ramilda Solsworn) :"Time to fight! We can drink later." When using :"Etherniiiiiight!" :"Face me and you'll die!" :"Rooooooooooaaaaaaaar!" Respawning :"A Solsworn never gives up!" :"Now that kinda pisses me off." :"I may get knocked down, but I'll get up again!" When maxing :"I'm determined to kick their butts!" When buying :"Oh, shiny!" When buying :"And here I used to think Phoenix Tears made one immortal, haha!" When killing :"Sleep and never wake up, maggot!" When killing :"You are a murderer, the bane of our existence and your voice is annoying!" When killing :"We preserve. You'll starve. Simple." |-|Ian= Speech Style Snotty manager who is talking to a highly trained engineer as to a five-years old. Spawning :"Alright, we'll have some fun." :"I'm going already!" :"Another day spent battling weaklings." When using :"Let it end in hellfire!" :"You cannot hide, etcetera." :"Surprise!" Respawning :"I hate when this happens..." :"Now then, it's personal." :"They thought they could stop me? ME?" When killing a hero in the Fog of War with :"Hm? Oh, yes, yes, I totally aimed at that." When killing the same hero twice with :"Burn again!" When killing :"Okay, I thought I'd already met all the dumber people in the world. But after meeting you? I'm stumped." When killing an Intelligence Hero :"Bow before your master!" :"YOU! ARE NOTHING!" When killing :"No more heroes." When dying during :"That... Was supposed to hold..." When silencing a hero with :"Shut! UP!" |-|Ju'shu= Speech Style Cold and calculated. He seeks glory in battle and wants to honor his ancestors. Spawning :"I shall show you the value of honorable combat." :"Let me bladerun to battle." :"I'll scout ahead... and kill everyone while doing so." When using :"Die!" :"You're disgraceful!" :"You can't escape me!" Respawning :"Backstabbing dastards..." :"This is not a setback for the art of bladerunning." :"It is not time for me yet to join my family in the Spirit Realm." When getting 40 or less mana while is toggled on :"Whoops." :"That was careless." :"Not as endless as I've thought..." :"Bummer." :"I'm getting too old for this style." When buying :"Now I'm bladerunning as fast as lightning!" *beat* "Note to myself: Stop making jokes." When killing :"Compared to me, you are as slow as a hedgehog." |-|Mo Jen= Speech Style A nice and clear mezzo-soprano voice with little to no accent. TOO BAD IT'S HEARD THROUGH ALL THIS UNYIELDING RAGE! Assume all quotes are written in capslocks and with an exclamation point and that the ones written as such are EVEN LOUDER! Spawning :"Oh how they'll scream." :"Sap through my veins shall burn theirs." :"I am the executioner, heeding no judge nor jury." When hitting with :"How could you think you were safe?" :"There are plants everywhere you go. Everywhere!" :"Death! Death is the only outcome!" Respawning :"REVENGE!" :"WHO DID THIS? WHERE ARE THEY?" :"My hatred knows no bounds! Not even those of death!" Leaving a hero with a lethal amount of stacks :"Can you hear your heart stopping? Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum..." Killing a hero with :"...Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum... HA HA HA HA!" Failing to kill a hero with :"...Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba.. Dum? RAH! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS AS WELL" Killing :"No gods. No masters. We will not be fooled again." :"Death to the tyrant!" Killing a hero with a fire-based kit :"I grow faster than I burn!" Getting revenge on a hero :"FEEL ALL OF OUR GRUDGE!" Winning :"The feeble resistance of flesh is over. Nature spreads its dominion over all." |-|Rachet= Speech Style Quite similar to the dwarf guy from Overwatch but with an Australian accent. Spawning :"The Name's Rachet, nice to meet'cha." :"So, what is it today?" :"Let's get this over with..." When using :"Come on... BRING IT ON!" :"Show me what you've got!" :"Go ahead, hit me..." Respawning :"Good thing I always keep the spare parts..." :"As much as I love this prototype as it is... it could use some serious tuning..." :"They're just begging for a wrench to the face..." When buying :"That's more like it!" :"You can never have too many armor plates!" When buying :"It feels weirdly calming..." :"I'm not sure if I should already be disturbed or see what happens next..." When killing :"Hey Gaol! You remind me of myself if I was bad at this!" When killing :"Yea, yea, whatever, just go back to looking pretty... *in a low voice* pesky elves..." When killing :"Oh that's just cute, you got yourself a nice toy there." :"Well, this whole situation is already quite ridiculous but... can I borrow your machine after the battle blows over?" |-|Stymire= Speech Style Doesn't speak more than necessary, rather emotionless and sometimes clueless without being naive. Spawning :"For... humanity?" :"Join me, Shades." :"I wonder what my husband does." After using :"Good job." :"Need some help." :"You're promoted." Respawning :"I've seen strange memories..." :"I remember a warm throne..." :"... Who's Ramilda...?" When maxing :"Let me invite my friends." When getting 7 at once for the first time :"So many friends." When the moves away too far :"All alone again..." When killing :"I don't like you... but why?" :"Seeing you angers me for some reason." When killing :"Your friends are sad... I'll comfort them with mine..." |-|Treemor= Speech Style Very slow and somewhat irritated all the time, like a stereotypical grumpy senior. Spawning :"You only know war, don't you?" :"I guess I'll lend a twig this time..." :"Don't fool around, you little seeds." After using :"Fresh as morning dew." :"Nothing beats a good ol' restauration." :"It's like I've been reborn! Do-ho-ho-ho-hoh!" Respawning :"Now wait until I get back!" :"Those little seeds are impatient." :"Yeah, yeah, I'll return, calm down..." When is active for more than 3 seconds after having been at 10% health or less :"Let me enjoy a little walk." :"Gotta stretch my branches." :"Beautiful nature, I'll protect you." When killing a Veteran or assisting shortly after using :"Yes. A tree just sneaked up on you." When killing :"Nature works together as a team and doesn't do its own thing, stupid!" When killing :"Only I''' can prevent forest fires!" When buying :"A tree or not a tree? That is no question to me." When buying :"When civilization lies in ruins, Nature will claim back what belongs to it." |-|Vaelnar= Speech Style Something like Dracula from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, but less hammy. Spawning :"Your victory is but a faint dream." :"What is a man? An easily dispatched servant." :"The Duskbringer shall rule." When using :"Now you'll rest — in a grave." :"Sleep and dream — your final dream." :"Why don't you wake up — and face reality?" Respawning :"My death was just a fantasy." :"Dream on, humans." When buying :"I love the Power Staff. It's so bad." When killing :"Stay down, son of a Solsworn." :"Face it, your Empire is now a distant dream." When killing :"Fly, fly away, little bird. Reality has no place for you." :"The sky won't help you when you're falling in your grave." When killing :"I've met monks from your monastery. They were as weak as you are, Raijin." When killing :"You have bested me... In dreams only." When killing :"Divine intervention? Pfff, don't make me laugh..." |-|Vamos= Speech Style DOTA2 Sven's mannerism but with a Portuguese accent instead of Russian. Spawning :"Slaughtersteps hungers!" :"For the Dark Kennels!" :"Let loose the dogs of war!" When using :"Die, and be avenged!" :"Be the instrument of my wrath!" :"Through me, you pass into eternal pain." Respawning :"I'll feast on their marrow!" :"Okay. No more nice doggies." :"The pack keeps moving until you squish its head." When killing a hero associated with the Imperial Veterans :"With you among the people lost for aye." When killing an Ork Hero :"Diz-lhes que um cravo vermelho floriu." When killing :"The hermit dies. The outcast dies. The lone wolf dies. Only those who stick together survive this world." :"The predator who stumbles... Becomes a prey." When killing :"I'll bury your bones!" When being idle for an extended period of time :"It's me. I let the dogs out. Me. You can stop looking. No, really. When destroying a building :"Take everything that's nailed down! The rest is for my hounds to eat." |-|Whulag= Speech Style Deep, rough, direct and yet with a hint of uptight royalty. Spawning :"Come, my servants." :"They will pay the price for underestimating us." :"This forest is silent... That is a bad omen." When using :"OUT OF MY REALM!" :"THE KING HAS SPOKEN!" :"NO PARDON FOR THE WICKED!" Respawning :"Unnatural measures against unnatural foes." :"Your king is not gone yet, my beastkin." :"Time to show them our teeth." When killing :"Your army of jesters isn't entertaining me. Out of my sight!" :"Huh. I guess a smell stronger than a Drake's waste DOES exist." When killing while is active :"Good boy! You have earned this feast." When killing while is active :"It has been done. Good, that fight became unbearable... No pun intended, a king is above wordplays." When killing a nature-allied hero :"Any king has to fulfill a necessary evil..." When killing a Thunder Lizard :"This is it, my friends! Let us end this fast and dine tonight under a peaceful moon!" When spotting a low-health enemy with :"No one can escape the beast king." When buying :"Ah, my loyal, royal scepter." |-|Xornac= Speech Style Pure bestial rage and the thundering voice of a seasoned warrior. Spawning :"For the Tusked One!" :"Tusked One, guide my axe!" :"For my people!" When using :"'''TUSKED ONE!" :"ROOOOAAAAR!" :"MINOTAUR SMASH!" Respawning :"Now I'm seeing red!" :"Angry, angry, angry, GRAAAARG!" :"I will not disappoint the Tusked One!" When killing any Zwerg :"Die, you bearded shorty!" When killing any Panda :"Die, you scratchy furball!" When killing any Elf aside from :"Die, you skinny long-ear!" When killing :"Die, you crummy wizard!" When killing any Duskbringer or other major Demon :"Die, you nasty something!" When killing any Ork :"Die, you... greenie!" When killing :"Die, you... walking stone?" When killing any Treant or :"Die... Wait, can plants die? Category:Blog posts